I need you
by Dulce-Kyandee
Summary: Sonic esta pasando por lo peor, sus padres pelean a cada momento, esta bajando de calificaciones y ahora le llego un nuevo rival...¿o amor? un lendo Sonadow OwO
1. el principio

**Olap gente, XDDD, pues aquí les dejo otro fic jeje un Sonadow ¡wii! Okey, así que si les gusta mi yaoi, ¡DEJEN REVIEWS! (O SE LA VERAN CON LA DEATH NOTE DE EICHEL n_n…**

* * *

**_I need you_**

En una ciudad, vivía un muchacho llamado Sonic, no era muy feliz que digamos, ya que en su vida tenía problemas: sus padres se peleaban a cada momento, y desde que eso fue una "costumbre", Sonic bajaba mucho de calificaciones, los maestros le decían a los padres de Sonic sobre las calificaciones. Pero siempre que llegaban de la escuela, sus padres empezaban a discutir y Sonic siempre se sentía culpable. Por más que se desvelaba todas las noches antes de hacer al día siguiente un examen, siempre lo reprobaba y sus padres se echaban la culpa uno al otro, y Sonic siempre se sentía mal por ello.

Un día, en clases, estaban en el salón cuando llegó la secretaria del director

_Secretaria: hola muchachos, muy buenos días, vengo a presentarles a su nuevo compañero de clases, se llama Shadow the Hedgehog _–en eso, entro el nuevo compañero. Al verlo, el tenia el cabello de color negro con mechas rojas, era algo moreno, sus ojos lucían algo aterradores ya que eran de color rojos y su ropa era algo de emo, tenia la mirada agachada, ya que no quería tener una mala relación con los demás…de hecho, no quería amigos.

Cuando se fue la secretaria, Shadow se dirigió hasta el lugar mas apartado del salón, en verdad, no quería tener amigos. A pesar de parecer algo amargado, muchas chicas del salón ya estaban embobándose por el.

Aunque la llegada del chico nuevo fue como una distracción para sus problemas, la mente de Sonic volvió a enfocarse en ellos ¿Qué seria de su familia si seguía así? ¿Empeoraría? ¿Y que seria de el?

_Mtro. Vector: ¡Sonic! ¡Le estoy hablando!_

_Sonic: ¿eh?_

_Mtro. Vector: ¡le dije que respondiera a la pregunta!_

_Sonic: ah si…si… ¿Cuál era?_

_Mtro. Vector: Sonic…pon atención a clases por favor_

_Sonic: si, bueno esta bien…_

_Mtro. Vector: muy bien, ¿Quién trajo la tarea que pedí hoy?_-en eso, todos sacaron sus libretas buscando la tarea. A Sonic se el olvido, ya que ayer hubo otra fuerte discusión de sus padres. El Mtro. Vector no tuvo de otra que enviarle un reporte a Sonic, ya que casi no cumplía con las tareas.

Al terminar las clases, Sonic tenia el reporte en la mano, muy desesperado, ya que sus padres pelearían de nuevo, y el no quería que se pelearan.

Al llegar, la madre de Sonic estaba en la mesa comiendo. Casi llorando

_Sonic: mamá… ¿Qué ocurre?_

_Madre: nada Sonic… ¿Qué traes allí? (apunta a reporte)_

_Sonic: oh… esto (se lo enseña)_

_Madre: ¿un reporte?...pero le hubieras dicho al maestro que…_

_Sonic: pero sigue con su tonta frase de "cualquier problema, de que se acabó el pan a que los padres se estén divorciando, no debe de influir en tu rendimiento académico"_

_Madre: no se por que ese maestro te da clases a ti_

_Sonic: que mala suerte, mamá, ¿lo firmas?_

_Madre: si hijo (saca una pluma y firma el reporte) pero ya hijo, a veces es verdad lo que dice el maestro, no nos hagas tanto caso a nosotros hijo, solamente sigue con tus tareas por favor_

_Sonic: si esta bien, mejor voy a mi cuarto a hacer la tarea_

_Madre: ¿no vas a comer?_

_Sonic: al rato, voy a hacer la tarea para no evitar el mismo problema que hoy_

_Madre: bueno, esta bien_

Durante la noche, Sonic estaba cenando con su madre cuando llego su padre, estaba siempre estresado por el trabajo y siempre estaba de mal humor

_Padre: ¡mujer! ¡Dame comida!_

_Madre: espera, que se enfrió y se esta calentando_

_Padre: demonios, no se puede nada contigo_

_Madre: ¡oye! ¡Solamente te estoy diciendo que se enfrió la comida y la estoy calentando!_

_Padre: ¡¿y a mí que me importa?!_

_Madre: ¡No es mi culpa que siempre estés amargado!_-y hubo otra de esas fuertes discusiones entre ellos. Sonic tenía la mirada agachada hacia su plato, tratando de comer, pero no podía por que sus padres discutían enfrente de el. Después de la discusión, la madre de Sonic le pidió que ya se fuera a dormir. Sonic dejo su plato en el lavadero y se fue directo hasta su cuarto. Revisó si no tenía tarea pendiente, y se durmió.

Cuando estaban por ser la media noche. Sonic oyó otra discusión entre sus padres, oyendo lo siguiente:

_Madre: ¡yo no se porque te enojas de la nada!_

_Padre: ¡por que tú me provocas!_

_Madre: ¡ahora supuestamente yo soy la culpable de todos tus problemas!_

_Padre: ¿sabes que? ¡Me largare de esta casa! ¡Ya no los aguanto a los dos!_

_Madre: ¿¡Que tiene que ver Sonic en esto?!_

_Padre: no se como, no se cuando, ¡pero me largare de este lugar!_-después de esas palabras, Sonic intento volverse a dormir, pero ya no podía. ¿Era verdad lo que decía su padre? ¿Se iría de la casa?

Al día siguiente, Sonic estaba en camino al colegio cuando no dejaba de pensar en sus padres. Estaba por cruzar la calle muy distraído cuando por poco, un auto estaba por atropellarlo- _¡ay oigan!_- le grito Sonic al conductor

_Shadow: ¡oye! ¿Qué le pasa al tonto que se cruzo?_

_Tía: ¡Shadow! ¡Estuviste a punto de atropellar a un muchacho!_

_Shadow: el se atravesó (se cruza de brazos y lo niega)_

_Tía: tienes suerte que no lo hayas atropellado Shadow_

_Shadow: el tiene la suerte de quedar vivo_

_Tía: ahora baja del auto y disculparte con el_

_Shadow: ¡¿yo por que?! ¡El se atravesó!_

_Tía: demonios, mejor hubiera manejado yo_- la tía de Shadow era joven y bonita, ella lo cuidaba a el ya que sus padres murieron de una forma desastrosa. Shadow bajo del auto de muy mal humor. Así que vio a Sonic y se le quedo viendo

_Shadow:…para la próxima, ¡no te atravieses!_

_Sonic: ¡oye! ¡Pero no te fijaste!_

_Shadow: ¿y a mí que? (se cruza de brazos)_

_Sonic: demonios ¿Cuál es tu problema?_

_Tía: (baja del auto) ¡Shadow! ¿Te estas peleando?_

_Shadow: el me esta peleando _

_Tía: (dirigiéndose a Sonic) lo siento mucho muchacho_

_Sonic: no importa, solamente dígale a su hijo que sea más educado con las personas a las que casi atropella (se va)_

_Tía: …Shadow… ¿Por qué eres así?-_

_Shadow: ¡Por que quiero!_

_Tía: ya vamos súbete, te llevare a la escuela_-ya cuando se subieron al auto, Shadow estaba verdaderamente amargado esta mañana. Y no se había dado cuenta que Sonic estaba en su misma escuela y en su mismo salón

**

* * *

**

._.U, XD, okey, amm pues aquí les dejo el 1° cap. de mi fic n_n, espero que les guste n_n, así que si les gusto ¡DEJEN REVIEWS! (O SE LA VERAN CON LA DEATH NOTE DE EICHEL n_n…)


	2. ¿¡tu que haces aqui!

**Olap gente XDDD, okey, amm…aquí les traigo el 2° cap. de mi fic n_n, espero que les este gustando mi yaoi :D XD, okey, así que ¡DEJEN REVIEWS! (O SE LA VERAN CON LA DEATHNOTE DE EICHEL n_n…) **

Después de que a Sonic casi lo atropellaban y tuvo una discusión con Shadow en la calle, Sonic logro llegar a tiempo a su colegio. En la entrada, lo esperaban sus amigos

_Sonic: hola_

_Knuckles: hola, oye, ¿te ves algo alarmado?_

_Sonic: no es que, por poco y un auto casi me atropella_

_Knuckles: ¿deberás? ¿Y en donde te golpeó?_

_Sonic: Knuckles, casi me pega, con suerte, no me pego ni nada pero…_

_Knuckles: oye, ¿te ves algo amargado aparte?_

_Sonic: si lo se, es que el conductor era un muchacho y se enojo conmigo solo por que me atravesé_

_Knuckles: pues yo creo que por eso se enojo_

_Sonic: mejor ya hay que meternos_

_Knuckles: see, quiero ver a la sexy maestra Rouge _

_Sonic: (lo ve raro)_- al meterse a la escuela, llegó el auto de la tía de Shadow

_Tía: Shadow, por favor…ya no quiero mas quejas por favor…_

_Shadow: (abre la puerta del auto y sale) no lo prometo (cierra la puerta del auto)_- Shadow se dirigió a la escuela. Su tía estaba preocupada por el, se mudó a este lugar ya que en la vieja casa en donde vivía ocurrió algo desastroso para el…

Al llegar, Shadow se sentó hasta su lugar, cuando llego la maestra Rouge, vestía demasiado sexy, tenia una mini-falda de color morada con un saco de del mismo color y una blusa rosita, aparte de todo eso, usaba de esas mallas semi tranparentes y tacones altos

_Rouge: buenos días chicos_

_Todos: buenos días maestra Rouge_

_Knuckles: ¡maestra que guapa! (varios muchachos le chiflan)_

_Rouge: gracias Knuckles, bueno, basta de los halagos, ahora… ¿Quién trajo la tarea?_-en eso, casi todos los hombres del salón sacaron su cuaderno y todos peleaba por ser el primero de la fila de tareas -_¡oigan muchachos! No, esperen, uno por uno, a ver, Epsio, dame tu tarea_

_Epsio: (embobándose) con mucho gusto maestra (se la da)_

_Rouge: (viendo la tarea) muy bien Epsio, te doy puntito (le entrega el cuaderno)_

_Epsio: gracias maestra Rouge (se va a su lugar sin dejar de ver a la maestra)_

_Rouge: a ver, ¿Quién mas trajo la tarea?_

_Los chicos de la fila: ¡YO MAESTRA ROUGE! ¡YO!_

_Rouge: (se fija en Sonic que aun sigue en su lugar) ¿Sonic?... ¿no hiciste la tarea?_

_Sonic: no, si, si la hice, nomas que estoy esperando a que se acabe la fila de los pervertidos_

_Rouge: okey, a ver ¿Quién mas hizo la tarea?_-después de que la maestra Rouge le revisara a todos la tarea, empezó a explicarla en el pizarrón los que no la entendieron

_Rouge: (alguien murmura en el salón) y sumando esto y por lógica ¡CALLATE! obtenemos el resultado (dan el toque) muy bien muchachos, no hay tarea, pueden salir_-así que todos salieron del salón mientras llegaba el otro maestro

Entonces la maestra Rouge fue con Sonic y Knuckles

_Rouge: Sonic, ¿me haces un favor?_

_Sonic: si maestra, ¿Qué?_

_Knuckles: (avienta a Sonic) ¡yo lo hago por el, maestra!_

_Rouge: (ríe) gracias Knuckles, pero necesito a Sonic para esto_

_Knuckles: ah bueno (pone cara de enfado)_

_Rouge: Sonic, mira, en la sala de maestros están los cuadernillos de matemáticas de 1° B, mira, ¿si me podrías ayudarme en traerlos al 1°B Sonic?_

_Sonic: si claro como n-_

_Knuckles: (lo interrumpe) ¡yo lo puedo ayudar!_

_Rouge: bueno, también puedes Knuckles_

_Knuckles: oh gracias maestra Rouge ¡vamos Sonic! (lo jala del brazo)_-mientras, Shadow, apartado de los demás, estaba recargado en la pared cuando una maestra lo interrumpió de sus pensamientos

_Mtra.: oye ¿me puedes hacer un favor?_

_Shadow: ¿si cual?_

_Mtra. : mira, haya en la biblioteca, deje unos libros de física ¿me harías el favor de traérmelos? Estaré en 1° A_

_Shadow: si claro_-así que Shadow se dirigió a la biblioteca y al llegar, solo vio a Knuckles cargando con pocos cuadernillos de matematices, mientras Sonic se llevo la gran parte de todos

_Knuckles: ¿Cómo crees que te llevaras todos esos al mismo tiempo? Déjame ayudarte_

_Sonic: no…así estoy bien_-entonces Shadow vio los libros de física y los agarró. Pero eran demasiados pesados que se tambaleaba, aun así trataba de llevárselos.

Sin embargo, Sonic perdió el equilibrio y chocó contra Shadow

_Shadow: ¡ay oye!_

_Sonic: lo siento, es que perdí el control y… (Se miran)_

_Shadow y Sonic: ¡TU QUE HACES AQUÍ!_

_Knuckles: ¡te lo dije Sonic! te dije "déjame ayudarte Sonic" pero tu "¡no así estoy bien!" ¡Parece que ya quieres lucirte con la maestra Rouge! oh... ¿ustedes ya se conocían?_

_Sonic: es el tarado que por poco me atropella_

_Shadow: ¿a yo tarado? ¿Estas seguro que el tarado no eres tú? ¿Por cruzarte la calle distraído?_

_Sonic: ¡¿pero no pudiste tocar el claxon o una cosa así para que me quitara del camino!?_

_Shadow: ¡¿y tú no te pudiste fijar antes de cruzarte?!_

_Knuckles: amm Sonic, ¿le digo a la maestra que le llevare una parte mientras voy por la otra ya que tuviste problemas para llevarlos?_

_Sonic: ¡eres un amargado! Aparte, ¿no se por que tu madre te dejaba manejar a ti?_

_Shadow: ay mira para empezar, no es mi madre, es mi tía por que yo vivo con ella eh, y además, me esta enseñando a manejar_

_Sonic: pues para la próxima, deja que tu tía maneje, no vaya ser que atropelles a un perro callejero pasando por la calle_

_Shadow: ¡al menos un perro callejero es menos distraído que tu!_

_Knuckles: jeje Sonic, me voy a llevar los cuadernillos eh (agarra los cuadernillos y se va)_-aun seguía la discusión entre los dos, hasta que el guardián de la biblioteca los corriera.

Después de un buen rato en el receso, Sonic estaba comiendo muy enojado, ya que al tipo que casi lo atropella estaba en su escuela y salón

_Knuckles: ya Sonic, cambia esa cara_

_Sonic: ¡¿Cómo quieres que cambie esta cara si es idiota que me atropella esta aquí?!_

_Amy: oh vamos Sonic, solo fue un accidente, te aseguro que a los días solamente será un mal recuerdo y los dos se llevaran muy bien_

_Sonic: (malhumorado) espero que tus palabras sean ciertas Amy, porque no soy capaz de perdonarlo_-lastima que las palabras de Amy no fueron ciertas, a los días, Sonic y Shadow eran ya rivales, se echaban miradas asesinas, se pegaban a veces, se decían de groserías, cosa que ya casi no aguantaban los amigos de Sonic…Sonic y Shadow parecían eternos rivales en todo…

**._.U, XD, okey, espero que les guste este cap. y mi fic n_n, okey, si les esta gustando ¡DEJEN REVIEWS! (O SE LA VERAN CON LA DEATHNOTE DE EICHEL n_n…)**


	3. reportados por una tontada

**Olap gente, XD, okey, espero que les este gustando mi yaoi n.n, okey, así que si les esta gustando ¡DEJEN REVIEWS! (O SE LA VERAN CON LA DEATH NOTE DE EICHEL n_n…)**

* * *

Días después del desagradable "reencuentro" de Shadow y Sonic, Amy estaba en la entrada esperando a sus amigos, cuando llego Sonic, notó que tenia un golpe en la mejilla

_Amy: hola Sonic_

_Sonic: hola Amy (se saludan de beso) ay…_

_Amy: ¿Qué tienes Sonic…¿Qué es ese moretón Sonic?_

_Sonic: ¿Cuál moretón?_

_Amy: tienes uno en la mejilla_

_Sonic: ah si…me pegue en mi casa_

_Amy: ¿con que?_

_Sonic: pues me resbale y caí de boca y me pegue_

_Amy: ¿seguro Sonic?_

_Sonic: es que…me esta pasando lo peor_

_Amy: ¿Qué?_

_Sonic: es que, ayer mis padres se volvieron a pelear, pero esta vez, tuve que intervenir para que se dejaran de pelear pero…_

_Amy: ¿pero que Sonic?_

_Sonic: mi padre se enojo y me empezó a gritar, mi madre le dijo que no me gritara y le grito a ella…y yo ya estaba cansado de que siempre a ella le echara la culpa de todo, así que le empezó a gritar…y me soltó una cachetada…_

_Amy: ay Sonic…_

_Sonic: pero lo hice por mi madre…ya no aguanto esto ya, me esta pasando lo peor en la vida_

_Amy: eso no es cierto_

_Sonic: ¿no? Mis padres se están peleando a cada momento, mis calificaciones…bueno, tal vez están mejorando, pero aun así están mal y ahora justo cuando menos lo esperaba, me llega un rival_

_Amy: Sonic…no debes maldecir tu vida, a lo mejor cambiara_

_Sonic: ¿a lo peor?_

_Amy: no…a lo mejor…solamente trata de estar controlado, se por lo que pasas no es fácil, es muy difícil, pero trata de pensar positivo Sonic_

_Sonic: bueno esta bien Amy_- entonces, en ese momento, llegaba Shadow a la escuela

_Sonic: ay no, ya llego este_

_Amy: hay que irnos, no quiero que tengas problemas_

_Sonic: bueno, vámonos_

Un rato después, ya todos estaban en el salón cuando vino el maestro Vector

_Mtro. Vector: buenos días jóvenes_

_Todos: (se paran todos) buenos días maestro Vector_

_Mtro. Vector: sentados jóvenes (se sientan) por favor, enciendan la computadora y el cañón_

_Knuckles: pero maestro, no sirve la enciclomedia_

_Mtro. Vector: a ver muchachos, ustedes no cuidan su salón, ya deberían de haber hecho colecta con su tutor_

_Knuckles: ¿pero que le pasa? ¡Usted es nuestro tutor!_

_Mtro. Vector: ah...entonces hagan una coleta de lo que sea, pero ya, a ver, jefe de grupo_

_Amy: nosotros no tenemos jefe de grupo_

_Mtro. Vector:_ _¿pues este salón que tiene y que no tiene?_

_Epsio: responsabilidad y orden, eso es lo que no tiene_

_Mtro. Vector: ¿y entonces que tiene este salón? ¡Nada de seguro! Y de sobra tiene muchos alumnos reprobados y mal portados_

_Sonic: (murmura entre sus amigos) y también le sobra un tutor súper gordinflón (risas)_-entonces, el maestro Vector escuchó el murmuro entre la bolita de Sonic

_Mtro. Vector: ¿¡Quién dijo eso!?_

_Knuckles: ¿Qué cosa?_

_Mtro. Vector: eso que yo soy un "Tutor gordinflón" (todo el salón se burla)… ¿con que todo el mundo se burla eh? ¡Ahora a todos les enviare un reporte!_

_Todos: ¡¿QUE!?_

_Knuckles: ¡pero no es justo!_

_Mtro. Vector: ah pues para mi si (se cruza de brazos)_

_Sonic: ¡¿pero por una cosa que casi no tiene importancia!?_

_Mtro. Vector: ¡claro que si! ¡Ahora todos van por su reporte!_-todo el salón muy pero muy furioso solo por que el maestro les envió un reporte por algo sin importancia.

Un rato después, casi todo el salón fue con el director del colegio para poder quejarse del tutor y si puede, cambiarlo.

Sin embargo, casi no tuvieron tanta suerte, ya que solamente le enviaron una queja al maestro, ya que era uno de los más "consentidos" de la escuela

Durante el receso

_Sonic: lo siento amigos, yo no sabia que decirle al profe…_

_Amy: esta bien Sonic, no hay problema, el problema es el_

_Knuckles: tiene razón Amy, aparte, como es uno de los "consentidos", no podemos hacer nada, solamente llenarlo de quejas_

_Sonic: extraño al otro tutor_

_Amy: si, ese era más buena onda y si nos apoyaba_

_Knuckles: ni modo_

_Sonic: voy a la nevería ¿Quién me acompaña?_

_Knuckles: yo vamos_- Sonic y Knuckles fueron a la nevería a comprar algo para que se les bajara el enojo.

Al llegar, estaba algo lleno, entonces, la maestra Rouge sacaba su cartera para comprarse algo y entonces todos los hombres le dejaban un enorme espacio para que pasara muy cómoda

_Knuckles: mm… ¿no seria mejor si la maestra Rouge seria nuestra tutora?_

_Sonic: no entiendo, ¿Qué demonios le ven a esa maestra?_

_Knuckles: ¡¿Qué?! Sonic, ¿acaso estas ciego? ¡Solo mírala!_

_Sonic: si, la maestra Rouge es una de las mejores maestras y quizá, tal vez una de las mas bonitas-_

_Knuckles: (lo interrumpe) ¡SEXYS!_

_Sonic: si eso pues, pero ¿Cómo que le exageran ustedes?_

_Knuckles: ¿nosotros exagerar? ¡JA! ¡Claro que no! Solamente le decimos que es sexy de más_

_Sonic: (pega su mano contra la cara)_

Durante la salida

_Sonic: ¡Amy! ¿Vas a ir con nosotros?_

_Amy: ay no puedo, tengo una reunión familiar en casa, aparte, ¿con reporte?_

_Sonic: ah bueno, ¡adios Amy!_

_Amy: ¡bye!_

_Knuckles: pobre de Amy_

_Sonic: si Knuckles, a ella no le dieron reporte en casi todo el año _

_Knuckles:_ _y todo por un tutor "gordinflón" dedicado_

_Sonic: mmm… que raro_

_Knuckles: ¿Qué cosa?_

_Sonic: siempre como a esta hora venia el idiota de Shadow a golpearme o a decirme grosería y media_

_Knuckles: ay olvídalo Sonic, ya vámonos _– entonces, Sonic y Knuckles ya se iban…pero no se imaginaban lo que le estaba pasando a Shadow…

**

* * *

**

._.U, XD, okey, amm espero que les guste, no fue tan yaoi este cap. T.T, pero el sig. Le pasara algo muy, pero muy malo a Shadow, MUJAJAJAJA (?), okey, si quieren saber que sucede en el sig. Cap. ¡DEJEN REVIEWS! (O SE LA VERAN CON LA DEATH NOTE DE EICHEL n_n…)


	4. ¿el me salvo 2 veces?

**Olap gente XD, okey, espero que les este gustando mi fic n_n, okey, este cap. será algo dramático y tendrá algo sangre D: , XP, okey, así que si les esta gustando ¡DEJEN REVIEWS! (O SE LA VERAN CON LA DEATH NOTE DE EICHEL n_n…)**

* * *

Mientras, Shadow estaba por camino a su casa, entonces, presentía que los seguían, aun así, siguio su camino. El estaba como siempre, entrado en su mundo…y no se imaginaba lo que le iba a ocurrir

Seguía su camino hacia su casa cuando de pronto, unos pandilleros lo atacaron. Shadow se altero al principio, así que hizo todo lo posible para poder salirse del lio, pero no era nada fácil y parecía imposible. Entre todos los pandilleros, lo pegaban y lo pateaban, y Shadow no sabia porque, hasta que uno de ellos lo evento contra la pared y lo agarraba de la camisa

_Shadow: ¿¡que les pasa?! ¿¡Que quieren?!_

_Pandillero: ¿Qué queremos? ¡Pues ver a tu padre! ¡El nos debe una lana!_

_Shadow: ¿a mi padre? Pero el… creo que murió en la cárcel_

_Pandillero: ah ¿con que a tu padre le parece fácil escaparse matándose?_

_Shadow: ¿¡pero por que a mi me atacan?!_

_Pandillero: ahora la lana nos la debes tú_

_Shadow: ¡¿Por qué yo?! ¡Yo no tengo nada que ver con las cosas de mi padre!_

_Pandillero: quiero $ 500 000 baros para las 5:00 de la tarde, o sino, pobrecita de tu tía, ella pagara las consecuencias_

_Shadow: ¿¡por que ella?! Aparte ¡es imposible conseguir ese dinero para antes de las 5:00!_

_Pandillero: no, no hay de otra…espera, si hay de otra_

_Shadow: ¿¡Qué?!_

_Pandillero: ¡que tú pagues el castigo que se lo merecía tu padre!_-en eso, el pandillero saco un cuchillo y apuñaló a Shadow, después, la pandilla lo dejo muy herido y Shadow trataba de detener la hemorragia.

Mientras muy cerca de allí, estaban Knuckles y Sonic caminando hacia su casa, hablaban de la escuela. En eso, el celular de Knuckles timbró

_Knuckles: ¿bueno?...ah hola…oye, fíjate que a todo el salón nos enviaron un reporte…si que mala onda…ese maestro es bien dedicado mamá… ¿Qué vaya rápido a casa?... ¿por que?...bueno, ya voy, ¡bye! Oye Sonic, necesito ir a casa_

_Sonic: bueno, esta bien, te veo mañana_

_Knuckles: okey, ¡bye!_

_Sonic: ¡bye!_- entonces Sonic se dirigía de nuevo hacia su casa, estaba pasando por el mismo camino que pasó Shadow, y justo cuando pasaba por la esquina del ataque, vio a Shadow tirado desangrándose…

_Sonic:_ S_-Sh-¡Shadow!_

_Shadow: ¿que...que haces tu aquí?_

_Sonic: ¿¡que te paso!? ¡Estas sangrando! (se hinca a un lado de el)_

_Shadow: si...te diste cuenta_

_Sonic: ¡Shadow! ¡Déjame ayudarte!_

_Shadow: no...Yo puedo solo..._

_Sonic: eso no es verdad, déjame ayudarte, estas sangrando, y no puedes hacerlo solo..._

_Shadow: ¡no! ¡Déjame solo!_

_Sonic: ¡claro que no! ¡Tienes una hemorragia! ¡Y estas en plena calle! ¡¿Y así quieres que te deje solo?!_

_Shadow: …si…_

_Sonic: Shadow...se que tu y yo somos rivales...pero déjame ayudarte por favor..._

_Shadow: pero se supone que me odias..._

_Sonic:…ya no…ya no…_- entonces, Sonic abrazo a Shadow y trato de cargarlo, después, intento llevarlo al hospital mas cercano.

Unas horas después, Shadow estaba en una camilla del hospital dormido, Sonic estaba muy nervioso, ya que estaba en estado de salud muy grave.

Entonces, llegaba corriendo la tía de Shadow demasiado preocupada, le pregunto a Sonic que le había pasado, pero el solamente contesto que hayo a Shadow en la calle sangrándose

La tía de Shadow estaba verdaderamente angustiada, mientras Sonic llamó a su casa, ya que tardaría en llegar

Entonces llegó el Dr. Que atendía a Shadow

_Dr.: buenos días, ¿ustedes acompañan a Shadow?_

_Tía: si, yo soy su tía_

_Sonic: y yo un amigo_

_Tía:… ¿Cómo esta Shadow? ¿Esta bien? _

_Dr.: no les quiero decir malas noticias, pero tengo que decírselas_

_Tía: ¿Qué?_

_Dr.: pues tengo que decirles que estará fuera de peligro, si le hacen un trasplante de sangre, de lo contrario, las probabilidades de que sobreviva serán nulas_-la Tía de Shadow se angustio mucho, ya que Shadow tenía un tipo de sangre muy rara, ¿Quién podría tener ese tipo de sangre?

Sonic también se puso algo angustiado, ¿Qué podría hacer? ¿Llego demasiado tarde para ayudar a Shadow?

Así que el Dr. Dijo que tipo de sangre necesitaba Shadow, Sonic se dio cuenta que era casi el mismo tipo de sangre, le pregunto al Dr. Que si podía ayudar a Shadow en eso.

El Dr. Le dijo a Sonic que tal vez si el cuerpo de Shadow reaccionaba ante ello, si reaccionaba, podría salvar a Shadow, si fuese lo contrario, tendrían que esperar a un donante de ese tipo de sangre.

Aun así hicieron el intento, a Sonic le sacaron sangre y se la pusieron a Shadow, debían de esperar mínimo una hora para ver si reaccionaba bien Shadow a la sangre donada le Serbia de algo…

Después de una hora, el Dr. Llamó a la Tía y a Sonic

_Tía: por Dios, ¿estara bien Shadow?_

_Dr.: claro que si, reacciono muy bien a la sangre y si podrá estar bien, solamente tienen que esperar 4 horas para que este consiente de nuevo y en lo que resta del día, podríamos darlo de alta_- fue un verdadero suspiro de alivio para los dos, la Tía de Shadow le agradeció mucho a Sonic que lo haya salvado, Sonic le dijo que de nada y que tenia que irse a casa, que si no volvía, que sus padres se enojaría con el.

Así que algo apresurado, se fue Sonic hasta su casa. Solamente esperaba que Shadow le agradeciera por haberle salvado la vida…2 veces…

Unas horas después, Shadow volvió en si, a un lado de el estaba su tía muy feliz, aunque algo preocupada por la razón de que a Shadow lo enviaran al hospital

_Shadow: ¿Qué…que pasó?_

_Tía: Shadow, gracias a Dios que estas bien_

_Shadow: ¿Cómo llegue aquí?_

_Tía: Sonic…el te trajo hasta aquí…y te salvó la vida_

_Shadow: ¿Sonic? ¿Cómo que me salvó la vida?..._

_Tía: pues por la horrible hemorragia que tuviste, necesitabas que te donaran sangre y ves que tu tipo de sangre es rara…pero Sonic la tiene similar e intento salvarte donando su sangre…y reaccionaste bien a ella…_

_Shadow: entonces… ¿Sonic me salvó la vida…dos veces?..._

_Tía: eso creo (le sonríe)_

_Shadow: wau…en verdad…creo que no me odia_

_Tía: ¿Qué?_

_Shadow: no, no, nada…_

_Tía: dime por favor, ¿Cómo es que te hiciste esa hemorragia? ¿Qué te paso?_

_Shadow: (nervioso)…Tía…unos pandilleros me atacaron…_

_Tía: (voz fuerte) ¡¿que!?_

_Shadow: si, me atacaron…ellos…querían ver a mi padre…el les debía dinero pero…les dije que mi padre murió y ahora yo les debo el dinero y que si no se los daba…que tú ibas a pagar las consecuencias…_

_Tía: ¿yo?_

_Shadow: pero les dije que no, así que yo las pague y me apuñalaron…_

_Tía: pero…eso no es justo, ¿Por qué ahora tú les debes dinero? ¡Tu no tenias nada que ver con las cosas de tu padre!_

_Shadow: lo se…y ya no se que hacer…estoy confundido…_- Shadow estaba verdaderamente confundido, no sabia como conseguir ese dinero, ni sabia de donde conseguirlo, pero lo que más lo hacia confundir…era Sonic… ¿lo odiaba o lo quería?... ¿ahora que sentía el por Shadow?...

**

* * *

**

._.U, XD, okey, espero que les haya gustado n_n, bueno, algo drama este cap. XP, okey, si les gusto y quieren saber mas ¡DEJEN REVIEWS! (O SE LA VERAN CON LA DEATH NOTE DE EICHEL n_n…y ella esta entre los Reviews n_n…)


	5. ¿cual es tu pasado?

**IM SORRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!! TOT! ¡Lo siento por no actualizar! Es que se me vino encima todo cuando regrese a la escuela, i'm Sorry TOT, bueno, tratare de seguirle n_n…amm así que… ¡DEJEN REVIEWS! (O SE LA VERAN CON LA DEATH NOTE DE EICHEL n_n…)**

* * *

Sonic iba en camino a su casa, esta muy pensativo, si Shadow se daría cuenta que el le salvo la vida. De todas maneras, creía que no le iba a agradecer. Aun así, el no desanimaba. Al menos le salvo la vida a su rival…

El estaba por llegar a su casa cuando se vio la ropa y sus guantes, estaban ensangrentados, así que Sonic se quitó los guantes y los guardo en su mochila, cerró el cierre de su chaqueta para que no se viera la sangre de su camisa. Así que al entrar, bajó la mirada, para no provocar sospechas. Cuando iba a entrar a su cuarto, lo interrumpió su madre

_Madre: Sonic… ¿estas bien? Te ves algo alarmado_

_Sonic: no, estoy bien mamá, no tienes por que preocuparte_

_Madre: es que tengo que decirte algo hijo_

_Sonic: ¿Qué cosa mamá?_

_Madre: es que…tu padre y yo nos vamos a divorciar_

_Sonic: ¡Que!..._

_Madre: si Sonic, lo se, pero-_

_Sonic: ya se mamá, el te ha tratado muy mal, aunque no se por que no acepto la idea de separarse_

_Madre: ¿Por qué dices eso?_

_Sonic: no se…_

Al día siguiente, Sonic desayuno algo nervioso y e fue a su escuela. Entonces, cuando su madre se dio cuenta que olvido sus guantes. Así que cuando su madre le iba a decir que se le olvidaron sus guantes, entro a su cuarto y vio los guantes manchados de sangre en la cama.

Se asusto la madre, creía que su hijo estaba involucrado en algo como en una pandilla o algo así.

Mientras, en el colegio, Sonic llego algo tarde, y se metió a escondidas al salón, ya que el Mtro. Vector no solo era un mal tutor, también, el maestro mas estricto del colegio. Al hacerlo, se sentó en su lugar y suspiró de alivio.

_Amy: Sonic, ¿Por qué no trajiste tus guantes?_

_Sonic: ah este…se me olvidaron_

_Amy: ah…si (mirada sospechosa)_-entonces en ese momento, llego Shadow, Sonic bajo la mirada y empezó a hablar con Amy de otras cosas. Shadow lo volteo a ver, se sentó en su lugar y aun lo miraba de lejos. En eso entro la maestra Rouge

_Rouge: buenos días muchachos_

_Todos: buenos días maestra Rouge_

_Rouge: muy bien muchachos, hoy veremos las ecuaciones de números positivos y negativos ¿Quién trajo la tarea del descubridor de los números negativos? (nadie contesta) a ver (apunta a Sonic) dime Sonic, ¿Cuál es-_

_Knuckles: ¡¿Por qué no me apunta a mí?! (Se pega contra la silla)_

_Sonic: ah…pues… (Agarra su cuaderno)… pues maestra, la verdad es que le busque ayer y le busque y yo la verdad…casi no halle nada_

_Rouge: bueno Sonic, te puedes sentar, a ver… (Mira a quien preguntar, Knuckles levanta la cabeza)… ¡Shadow!_

_Knuckles: ¡aaahhh! (se pega de nuevo)_

_Shadow: yo…es que ayer tuve un contratiempo y no pude hacerla maestra_

_Rouge: pues… (Knuckles de nuevo levanta la cabeza)… ¡Amy! ¿Tú la hiciste?_

_Knuckles: ¡POR QUE A TODOS ELLOS SI Y A MI NO! (se pega de nuevo)_

_Amy: si, ¿se la llevo?_

_Rouge: no, solo dinos quien fue y la biografía_

_Amy: esta bien…_-Amy empezó a decir la biografía mientras Sonic volteaba a ver a Shadow, el también lo veía, pero se volteaban para que la maestra no les llamara la atención.

Cuando termino la clase, Sonic salió y Shadow estaba detrás de el, después, empezaron atener una corta conversación

_Sonic: hola…_

_Shadow: je, hola_

_Sonic: ¿estas bien?_

_Shadow: si, algo mejor…_

_Sonic: que bueno, me infartaste mucho_

_Shadow: jeje, el Doctor dijo que todo hubiera sido peor de no ser por ti_

_Sonic: je…_

_Shadow: gracias, enserio…no se como compensártelo_

_Sonic: ¿dejando de ser rivales?_

_Shadow:..Creo que es algo bueno…jeje…_

_Sonic: (voltea hacia la puerta) ay no, ya viene el Mtro. Vector_

_Shadow: ¿Qué, ocurre algo malo?_

_Sonic: si, que no hice su tarea por quedarme dormido_

_Shadow: yo tampoco la hice_

_Sonic: pues ambos vamos a sufrir_-así que los dos se dirigieron a la puerta. Ya adentro, el maestro Vector estaba enfadado. Si se encuentran al maestro de buenas, aprovéchenlo, y si no… ¡huyan por sus vidas!

_Mtro. Vector: buenos días jóvenes_

_Todos: buenos días maestro Vector_

_Mtro. Vector: bien, saquen plumas de 2 tintas. Haremos examen sorpresa_

_Todos: ¿¡QUE?!_

_Mtro. Vector: si, este examen cuenta con el 90% de su calificación final, así que si lo reprueban, olvídense…y espero que hayan hecho la tarea, por que si reprueban este examen, les podría servir la tarea de ayuda un…2%_-obviamente todo el salón se lleno de pánico, si reprobaban este examen, ¿Qué seria de ellos?

Después del "terrorífico examen" y las clases que faltaban, al fin todos pudieron salir de clases. Sonic se dirigía hacia su casa cuando oía su nombre

_Shadow: ¡Sonic! ¡Espera!_

_Sonic: ¿Shadow?_

_Shadow: je hola, ¿puedo irme contigo?_

_Sonic: amm si quieres_-así que los dos amigos se fueron caminando. Como era un viernes algo nublado, decidieron pasarla un rato en el parque que esta a un lado del colegio

Un rato después, Sonic y Shadow estaban recostados en la hierba hablando de ellos. A Shadow le pareció algo triste la historia de Sonic…en comparación con la suya

_Sonic: de niño mis padres y yo éramos la familia perfecta pero todo cambio_

_Shadow: debió de ser difícil_

_Sonic: y ahora ellos se van a separar…y yo no quiero que pase eso, yo creo que deberían de seguir juntos y-_

_Shadow: pero ese es el mejor camino_

_Sonic: ¿Por qué dices eso?_

_Shadow: por experiencia… (Baja la mirada)_

_Sonic: ¿a que te refieres?... ¿tus padres también se peleaban?_

_Shadow: no…nunca se veían…pero de vez en cuando se peleaban…_

_Sonic: y llegaron al divorcio también_

_Shadow: no…fue muy diferente conmigo…muy diferente…_

_Sonic: ¿Qué sucedió?_

_Shadow: es algo demasiado triste para mí…pero bueno… es que…_-justo en ese instante, sonó el celular de Shadow, lo contestó y al dejar de hablar, tuvo que irse

_Shadow: Sonic me tengo que ir, es que mi tía me llamo_

_Sonic: bueno, nos vemos luego_

_Shadow: adiós_

_Sonic: adiós_-después, Shadow se fue muy deprisa, casi corriendo….Sonic se preguntaba cual seria el pasado de Shadow… ¿seria peor que el de el?...

**

* * *

**

._.U, XD, okey, pues pido disculpas de nuevo (SI QUIEREN, ENVIANME A LA DEATH NOTE TOT) okey, así que, ¡DEJEN REVIEWS! (O SE LA VERAN CON LA DEATH NOTE DE EICHEL…como yo me las veré con ella ;_;)


End file.
